As noted in the co-pending '712 application, there is an ever increasing need to remove costs associated with the assembly of vehicles, and particularly with respect to vehicle components. As detailed in that application, the assignee of the present application has developed an inner garnish assembly that integrates an inner beltline weatherstrip and a glass seal assembly. The glass seal assembly extends about the A-pillar, header portion, and B-pillar portions of a door window opening to effectively seal about the perimeter of the window. In addition, the inner beltline weatherstrip extends along a lower perimeter edge of the window opening, and molded transition members (sometimes referred to as muckets) are provided at opposite ends of the inner belt for joining to the garnish assembly.
Assembly of automotive vehicles includes different components requiring separate operators to install or assemble these components as the vehicle proceeds through the assembly line. Thus, by way of example, a first operator installs a primary seal. A separate, second operator installs a glass run. A third operator installs the inner belt. Last, a fourth operator installs the garnish. As will be appreciated, each of these operators adds significantly to the overall cost of the vehicle. Thus, a tremendous savings is attainable by the OEM if the number of operators is likewise significantly reduced.
In addition, bringing a number of these components together as a pre-assembled module that is supplied to the OEM reduces tolerance stack-up issues. The module provides for a better fit of what used to be individual components on the vehicle, as well as a cleaner look and styling of the final assembly.
Further, these different components each require a separate attachment arrangement for securing the individual component to the vehicle. Consequently, limiting the total number of attachment points for the component(s) is also desirable since limited attachment points assist in simplifying the vehicle structure.
Still further cost reductions are associated with the OEM door construction.
Thus, a need exists for an assembly or module system that overcomes these deficiencies and others in a manner that is efficient, cost effective, enhances overall appearance, and significantly reduces complexity.